Outcasts Are Odd Ones Out
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: REPOSTING As soon as Hotaru Tomoe and Usa Tsukino left Hotaru’s house, passing Kaibara boys watched the girls, hearts in their eyes...
1. Prologue

Fruits Basket/Sailor Moon

"Outcast Are Odd Ones Out"

Quick Notes:

WARNING: This story took a stranger turn than what I had originally planned. You'll have to hang on and bear with me. I really can't help it.

PLEASE NOTE: The Senshi and Zodiac are NOT really paired up like this. The columns are there to show the Head, 12 "originals", the outcast and normal.

Zodiac------------------------------------------Senshi

Akito Sohma (God)--------------------------Usagi Tsukino (Moon)

Yuki Sohma (Rat)----------------------------Ami Mizuno (Mercury)

Hatsuharu "Haru" Sohma (Ox/Cow)------Minako Aino (Venus)

Kisa Sohma (Tiger)-------------------------Rei Hino (Mars)

Momiji Sohma (Rabbit)--------------------Makoto Kino (Jupiter)

Hatori "Ha'ri" Sohma (Dragon)----------Haruka Ten'oh (Uranus)

Ayame "Ayaa" Sohma (Snake)----------Michiru Kaioh (Neptune)

Izumi "Rin" Sohma (Horse)--------------Setsuna Meioh (Pluto)

Hiro Sohma (Ram/Sheep)----------------Yaten Kou (Star Healer)

Ritsu Sohma (Monkey)-------------------Seiya Kou (Star Fighter)

Kureno Sohma (Rooster)-----------------Taiki Kou (Star Maker)

Shigure "Shii" Sohma (Dog)------------Chibi Usagi "Usa" Tsukino (Chibi Moon)

Kagura Sohma (Boar)--------------------Chibi Chibi "Chibi" (Cosmos)

Kyo Sohma (Cat)+------------------------Hotaru Tomoe (Saturn)+

Outsider---------------------------Knight 

Tohru Honda (Onigiri)----------Mamoru Chiba (Earth)

Chibi Usa and Chibi Chibi are Mamoru and Usagi's daughters

Kyo and Hotaru are Outcasts of their own groups:

-Kyo is the Cat with the True Vengeful Spirit

-Hotaru has secret lives that the others didn't know about

-The Hotaru-hime Society Rules: (Mainly boys)

-Do not take nor touch the Hime's belongings

-Do not enter in the Hime's place of residence

-When you speak to the Hime, you must have someone with you

-If you do speak to the Hime, be polite and soft-spoken and respect her intelligence

-If you give the Hime gifts, do so anonymously

-When working with the Hime, watch your distance and your posture

-Refer to the Hime as follows:

-3rd Years: Hime-chan

-2nd Years: Hime-san

-1st Years: Hime-sama

-The rules of the Hotaru-hime Society are absolute. If anyone disobeys these rules, punishment will be swift and sever whether member or not.

-Translation: "The Hime is ours so back off or else!"

"Lalala"-normal speech

_Lalala_-thinking

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon GS. I DO own Hatori Kou, the Oracle Senshi, the Horsemen/Gatekeeper conflict and Sailor Night Fire.


	2. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket/Sailor Moon

"Outcast Are Odd Ones Out"

As soon as Hotaru Tomoe and Usa Tsukino left Hotaru's house, passing Kaibara boys watched the girls, hearts in their eyes. Both girls were wearing their Kaibara fukus but Hotaru wore one inch heels-a dark blue version of Minako's Senshi heels before Eternal-and Usa wore shoes similar to Usagi's when the Neo Queen was still in school. Hotaru was made for grace, trained to be silent and deadly. Usa was trained for grace but made for cheering and being lively. Complete opposites but best friends none the less. It had been this way since they were kids; always together, always at the same school and in the same class and always a team be it in the classroom or on the battlefield.

"Hey, 'Taru-chan?" Usa asked. "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little. I'm also excited." The Silent Senshi replied with a small smile. Hotaru rarely showed a lot of emotion in expression but her body and eyes with her voice were expressions of their own.

"I'm excited, too." Usa beamed. "Mom and Dad are taking me and Chibi-chan to Ice Cream Parlé after school."

A father. A mother. A little sister. A family. Hotaru had none of that anymore. Her Saturian and Gaean parents were dead. If she had unknown family and they found her, she would never be able to see them anyway. She had no family, just power. She was getting depressed but she couldn't show it. She'd worry Usa and then Usa would tell her mother who would call the Outers…she didn't want to think about it.

"So, Hotaru-chan. Do you think you could snag a close guy friend this year?" Usa was trying to make Hotaru blush. Hotaru was used to this. "Hmmm?"

"It's not going to work this time."

"Aw! Oh, well. Here's Kaibara High. We're going to have fun." Usa was radiating happiness. Hotaru gave a small smirk. "We're going to have a great time!"

"Interesting would be a better word." The Senshi of Silence replied as they walked on to the school grounds. A couple of boys from their new school-Kaibara High-stood in front of them.

"May we carry your books?" One of them asked, politely. Usa glanced at them and then at Hotaru. Her cheeks were a light pink from the sudden question.

"Shall we be your escort to class?" The other asked. The pair of girlfriends looked at each other then Hotaru answered for them both.

"No, thank you. We'll be fine." She said with a gentle smile. "But thank you for the offer. It was very generous of you."

"Anytime you want us to, just call on us. We'd more than happy to help you." The 1st boy replied. They stepped aside and bowed to the girls as they passed. They waited until they were out of earshot to talk.

"How odd…" Hotaru said. "They were polite and yet it seemed that they were being generous only to us." _They were being overly polite._

"Maybe things are different here." Usa said with an innocent curious look.

"Possibly but…" She couldn't finish it aloud. She'd only worry Usa. _Might be the work of an enemy. They must be looking for Usa-chan, using measures that would prove that she was the future Moon Princess for sure._

Hotaru was utterly surprised to see every boy close by bow gently or wave with a smile and "hellos" or "good mornings". Could the enemy already know? She'd have to be on guard yet appear like a normal girl-like any regular day as the bodyguard of her best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY:

Hotaru was utterly surprised to see every boy close by bow gently or wave with a smile and "hellos" or "good mornings". Could the enemy already know? She'd have to be on guard yet appear like a normal girl-like any regular day as the bodyguard of her best friend.

"Good morning, ladies." A boy said. Hotaru's senses were on high, her power inching around her, prepare to strike at a Mercurian second's notice. They found their lockers and Hotaru received a surprise. Several notes in lavender envelopes sealed with a silver heart sticker each were sitting in a stack on the shelf above her shoes. Hotaru was a little surprised but she took them from her locker and put them into her backpack. She'd read them later. The girls' shoes had been sent ahead and the Silent Soldier's were warm and had lavender, rose and lilac popery in little netted pouches in the very back of her locker.

"Okay. This is weird. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble for you, Hotaru-chan." Usa commented as Hotaru closed her locker.

"Had to have been Seiya-kun." Hotaru responded with a sigh. He had been on this tirade that if he tried hard enough, he'd win her over. Mamoru, his older brother, had married Usagi so he needed a new crush and Capricorns were more compatible with Leos than Cancers-in his book.

Usa just shrugged as they walked to class 1-D. She and Hotaru wanted to get there early to go on the roof. Both girls wanted to talk about Senshi matters-especially Hotaru's theory. But when they got to class. Hotaru's desk was home to several roses and yet more letters.

"Seiya-kun's doing?" Usa asked recognizing the shocked glint in her eyes and gently surprised expression.

"I don't think he could do this." Hotaru said.

"How come?" The Bunny asked, curiously.

"The roses are lavender. They'd be red if it was. And the stickers would be stars-not hearts and would be in gold." The Silent Senshi responded. She smelled a rose. "They're natural. Not dyed. How did they know the real from the false? They look and smell the same to those untrained unlike Mamoru-kun and I. I breed roses and Mamoru-kun helps me. Only rose breeders and assistants know these kinds of thing about roses. Who could've done this? Who could've known?"

Neither girl had an answer but Hotaru was unnerved. Was the enemy after Usa or her? The Moon throne was more valuable than that of the 6th dead planet. So the enemy had to be going through her to get to Usa. Her power, however, relaxed, not finding any danger. It seeped back into her Sailor Crystal, relaxing her tense body.

"It's rather sweet, really." Hotaru said softly with a small smile. "Must be a welcome since I spent most of last year either on the battle field or on the surgeon's table."

"I can't believe you were hospitalized almost constantly." Usa told her, trying to figure out where she sat. The seating chart was on the chalkboard and it was confusing the future Moon Princess.

"Diagonal on my right." The Silent Firefly told the pink haired protector.

"Oh, thanks." The Pink Bunny sat down at her desk as Hotaru took the letters and put them in her bag with the roses, stems down. Organizing her textbooks in her desk, she discovered a gold cursive H, set with amethysts and rubies. It was a key chain with a note.

" 'To Hotaru-chan, My Beloved. Love your eternal love slave, Seiya-kun'." Hotaru muttered. "Hey, Usa-chan-found Seiya-kun's gift. I wonder what Haruka-kun's going to do to him when I show her this."

"Death to the jock." The pair said in unison, Hotaru dropping the key chain in her bag.

"He needs to give up. I'm not interested in a boyfriend." Hotaru rested her chin on the heel of her hand as she doodled in her "pocket" sketchbook. "Well, not in him, anyway. He's a complete idiot. He makes anyone look bad. And I have had enough of his 'flattery' for a lifetime. He's making me wish I hadn't destroyed Kitsune and Apollo. They'd tag-team his star-studded a-"

"Sohma-san! Where is your manly pride!"


	4. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY:

"Sohma-san! Where is your manly pride!"

Hotaru and Usa left their classroom curious. They saw the Student Council President yelling at a boy in a girl's fuku top and matching shorts.

"What a cute girl!" Usa's remark made Hotaru roll her eyes.

"That's a _boy_, Usa-chan." She closed her eyes, pushing up her glasses higher on her nose. She was used to them so much that she didn't really notice wearing them anymore than the others did. As soon as she spoke, everyone turned to see her. Hotaru hated being the center of attention, but she always hid it well like everything else. "Sohma-san's a _boy_. That's all I said. Didn't I, Usa-chan?"

"Who are you!" The SC President demanded.

"There is no need to yell, for I am right here." Hotaru pushed up her glasses again, they were being stubborn. "And as for my name, I am Hotaru A. Tomoe of class 1-D. As I have concluded from your posturing, you're Makoto Takei, the Student Council President. How you put such a beautiful name into defilement. As for everything else, your yelling is senseless, your words are worthless and your demands are completely ignorant. My evaluation of you-you're an incompetent fool who should return to the womb to further your impudent brain's development." Hotaru's speech took everyone by surprise. "And speaking of your development, President Takei, you're quite hopelessly behind."

Everyone was speechless. Hotaru had completely insulted Takei and he was still trying to process what she said. The boy he had been yelling at came over to her.

"I'm Momiji Sohma of class 1-D and I am honored to have someone as smart as you to be in my class!" He said happily. "Oh, and these are my cousins, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki Sohma."

3 boys a couple feet behind Momiji responded in different ways. One with 2 toned hair gave her a 'yo'. An orange haired boy looked away with an embarrassed blush with a 'hey'. And the last boy, who could rival Yaten in the "Too Cute To Be A Guy" category, stepped forward to shake her hand.

"That speech of your was impressive." Yuki held out his hand. Hotaru took it., feeling a spark of power. Her heart skipped a few beats and caused her to collapse and Yuki let go of her hand out of shock as Usa caught her. "Tomoe-san?"

"Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru coughed up a lot of blood on to Usa's fuku. "Oh, no…someone call an ambulance!"

"N…no…hospitals…" Hotaru coughed. "Too…dangerous…"

"But, Hotaru-chan, Ami-chan's on duty!" Usa told her. "We don't know anyone who's a doctor!"

"No…hospitals…" Hotaru's words spilled more blood from her lips. The Ox looked at the Rat. Usa was thick. Yuki knelt and put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Tomoe-san, I'm going to call a family member of mine. He's doctor. Although he only treats family, I'm sure he'll make an exception for you." Yuki told Hotaru gently. "Just don't panic or push yourself or it'll get worse. Please stay calm."

Haru knew his que. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Hatori-san. It's Haru. We've got a bit of a favor to ask you."


	5. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY:

Haru knew his que. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Hatori-san. It's Haru. We've got a bit of a favor to ask you."

--------

Hatori put his stethoscope to her heart and heard a gurgled sharp breath. He took it off her skin, warmed it with his breath then replaced it on her heart. She reminded him of Yuki when he'd have his attacks and of Akito, laying helpless and needing Hatori's attention. Hotaru was an outsider but Hatori didn't mind with this outsider. She was different. She was special.

Suddenly Hatori found out just how special she was. With a bang and a cloud of smoke, Hotaru disappeared. Hatori coughed and waved at the smoke, clearing it enough to reveal an odd creature.

"My, my, my. You're quite the interesting one." The Dragon almost jumped into the ceiling as Shigure appeared beside him. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Haru stood around them. The odd creature started coughing as it rolled over.

"I can't stay here." The creature said in Hotaru's voice, getting on its paws. "I have to get back to the others."

"That'll be a little hard, won't it?" Kyo asked as Momiji scooped up the creature.

"Oooh! It's sooo cute!" The Rabbit squealed with delight, cuddling the creature. "Can I keep it, Ha'ri? Can I? Can I?"

"That 'it' is my patient, Momiji." Hatori told the hippity-hop, taking off his stethoscope. "And we just might. I don't like how her heart sounds. It's weak and heavily strained." The Dragon explained as Haru took the creature with Hotaru's voice. "Somehow, Tomoe-san is like us. I'm not sure how but she is. It still doesn't explain, however, why Yuki received a charge when they shook hands,"

Haru laid it back down on the bed and pulled the covers over it. "We'd better head back to the main house. Kagura'll come after us soon. Come on, Momiji."

"Yeah! See you later!" The Rabbit cheerfully waved as he and the Ox left.

Yuki and Kyo looked at Hatori who was moving Hotaru's clothes off to the side. He seemed so calm and collected. The fact that this creature was so odd and was bizarrely enough Hotaru didn't seem to bother him. This creature was odder than Kyo's true form and Hatori was treating it like a Sohma. This literally didn't bother him.

"Shigure, will she be able to stay here for a while?" Hatori asked, fishing out a fresh needle and a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid from his bag. "I'll have to ask Akito if I can have her at the main house for closer care. She can't be allowed to leave that bed for a few days." The Dragon filled the suringe with the liquid then injected it into the creature's blood stream. "This'll put Tomoe-san in a deep sleep for her to recover. She should be asleep for two or three days. It would do well to keep things quiet while she regains some of her strength. Once she wakes up, that'll be when she'll need to stay in bed. I fear her legs won't be able to support her."

"Don't worry, Ha'ri." Shigure said with a carefree wave. "We'll take good care of her. She'll be welcome here as if she was family."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The doctor muttered, rising with his bag in hand. "I'll check on her later."

Shigure walked Hatori to the door, leaving the Cat and the Rat together.

"Akito'll blow his stack when he hears about this." Kyo replied looking at the door.

"He might have her memory erased but she hasn't seen anything." Yuki agreed. "She doesn't know our secret, we know hers. That's a big difference."

Kyo sighed and took a book off of Shigure's bookshelf. "Do you think it's a good idea for her to be here in Shigure's office?"

"It's better than his room." Yuki watched the Cat leaf through the book. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Kyo put the book back and scanned the shelves for another. Not finding one, he went to Shigure's computer and logged on to the Internet.

"Looks like you're copying Shigure." The Rat looked over his shoulder as Kyo opened, skimmed and closed websites from a search engine. "Am I right?"

"No. I'm looking up what she is." Kyo answered. "It's a weird spirit she turned into and I want to know what she is."

"I believe that can wait." The Dog had returned silently. "Come on out, boys. Let's let our guest rest in peace."

Ushering his cousins out of his office, Shigure looked back at her.

"Sweet dreams, our little Firefly."


	6. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY:

"Sweet dreams, our little Firefly."

--------

_It'ssss time to awaken. Thisssss issss no time to be ssssleeping. You musssst awaken. It'sss time. Pleassse awaken._

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

Hotaru reached for her cell phone before it woke Haruka. The wind senshi despised Hotaru's cell because the Future Moon Princess and the Inners always called her on it-no matter what the hour of the day.

**RING!**

**RING!**

She almost had it, seeing its blurry figure beside her bed.

**RING!**

**RING!**

Haruka would be up any minute furious at the little device. She'd threaten to destroy it and the caller thoroughly. Hotaru reached to grab the phone but a blurry figure scooped it up.

**RI-!**

"Hello, Tomoe-san's cellular telephone, how may I help you?" The figure said in a male, cheery voice. It sounded familiar, like from her unknown past. She couldn't place it though. "Who? Me? Oh, I'm Tomoe-san's answering service. No, I'm sorry. I can't let you speak to Tomoe-san at this time. Why? Well, I thought she didn't need to wake up to answer her cell phone since she's still recovering-Now there's no need for that language."

Having no desire of having a pissed off caller, Hotaru reached for her phone. "I'm awake. I'll speak to whoever it is."

The figure seemed to ignore her. "Don't worry. Tomoe-san's fine. We're giving her the absolute best care. Que sera sera!" Hotaru heard the beep of her cell being hung up then turned off. "There. Now you'll be able to recover in piece." The figure said tucking her cell into his clothes. "But I'll take this just to make sure you don't use it. You need your rest, Tomoe-san. Go back to sleep."

"But that cell phone belongs to me. You just can't take it." Hotaru said. The figure tapped her nose.

"Oh, but I can. You see, I have orders from Haa-san to make sure your recovery is stress-free while you're here." The figure chuckled. "He'll punish me if I don't and I really don't like needles. So go back to sleep and leave everything to me, Tomoe-san."

"Who are you?" She just had to know.

"No one special." He patted Hotaru on the head. "Now, back to sleep, Tomoe-san, or Haa-san will not be pleased."

"But I-" He put his finger on her lips.

"Back to sleep, Tomoe-san. Haa-san's orders." The figure told her. "Que sera sera. I'll take good care of everything, Tomoe-san. Just go back to sleep." He put his hand on her head and suddenly exhaustion took her over. Hotaru flopped back down on the bed, fast asleep. "Good night, Tomoe-san. Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 6

PREVIOUSLY:

"Back to sleep, Tomoe-san. Haa-san's orders." The figure told her. "Que sera sera. I'll take good care of everything, Tomoe-san. Just go back to sleep." He put his hand on her head and suddenly exhaustion took her over. Hotaru flopped back down on the bed, fast asleep. "Good night, Tomoe-san. Sweet dreams."

---------

Kyo waited outside of the door for Shigure to come out. The dog had made the girl fall asleep again just by putting his hand on her head. He had a feeling Hotaru wasn't going to like Shigure when she woke up again.

"Why didn't you tell her your name, Shigure?" The Cat asked. He found out from Momiji that Hotaru was a Capricorn and Kyo didn't like his fellow Capricorns being tricked like he had been.

Shigure closed his office door with a smile. "Que sera sera, Kyo-kun. She'll find out who we are soon enough."

The Cat watched Shigure walk away with a hum. Kyo didn't leave his "post". He had put himself there to protect Hotaru from Shigure and his odd ball thoughts. So far, the Dog was pretty okay. He didn't go into his office except to check on Hotaru and he only stayed a couple moments before leaving again.

Despite the Dog's unusual behavior, it was how Shigure put Hotaru back to sleep that was bugging Kyo. How'd he do that? What did it exactly? Was it the repeating phrase of "go back to sleep" that did it?

Kyo didn't know the answers but obviously Shigure did and he wasn't sharing.


	8. Chapter 7

PREVIOUSLY:

Kyo didn't know the answers but obviously Shigure did and he wasn't sharing.

---------

Usa had had it. She had had it with waiting anxiously. She had to know where Hotaru was. She steeled herself and stomped over to the Sohma 4.

"Where's Hotaru?" The moon princess demanded. "Why hasn't she come home or to school? Why hasn't she been answering her cell phone or her e-mail? What have you done with my best friend?"

"She's somewhere safe, that's all you need to know." Kyo told her unphased. He turned back to his cousins. "I still think one of us should've stayed at home with Shigure. He's been acting weird lately."

"Akito's not giving Hatori a straight answer." Haru replied to his 3 family members, all ignoring Usa. "He can't do anything until he gets one."

"How's he justifying his absences?" Yuki asked. Momiji beamed.

"Ha'ri says he's making sure Shi-chan doesn't worry his editor to death." The blond Sohma answered. "So far it's kept Ayame and Kagura away from Shigure's place. And Kisa's getting worried about Tohru."

"She's with her grandfather for 2 more days." Kyo commented. "She'll be back soon."

Usa couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Where's my best friend!"

"Tomoe-san's safe, Tsukino-san." Yuki replied calmly. "She'll be back to school soon enough. You just have to wait."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Usa whined. "I want my best friend!"

"And Kyo wants to kick Yuki's ass but it doesn't mean it'll happen anytime soon." Haru earned a scowl from Kyo. "He's beaten you every single time, Kyo. It's the truth. I've lost count around 200."

"You were keeping track!" Kyo demanded.

"Be quiet. You're attracting too much attention, you idiot." Yuki told his cousin who clenched his fists in anger. "Now calm down. We're going home soon and we don't need our guest feeding on your anger or getting snapped at. She's ill enough as it is."

"But where's Hotaru?" The Little Moon Rabbit whined. "I want to see her!"

"That's not possible, Tsukino-san." Yuki's calm was getting on her nerves. "We don't have permission to allow you to. She's safe. That's all we can tell you. Good day, Tsukino-san."

Usa stomped her foot as she watched the 4 cousins walk away. They were frustrating her. She needed to know about Hotaru. With an obvious threat in the air, the Earth and the Royal Family were going to need the fourth Outer shield goddess.


	9. Chapter 8

_Rissse. Awaken. Open your eyessss. Rissse. Awaken. Open your eyessss. You mussst get up. Thissss isss no time to ssssleep._

Hotaru's eyes opened slowly as she pushed herself up in a sitting position. What happened? That man! He put her to sleep, but how? There was something inhuman about him. Something inhuman about him and those Sohma boys…she had to find out what. Hotaru moved her covers to the side and discovered she wasn't in her fuku. She was wearing a yukata and her hair had grown a few inches from its typical shoulder length to two inches longer.

The door to the room slid open as a blurry figure entered with a bag of some sort. "Ah, you're finally awake." That voice sounded so familiar. Mamoru? No… someone else in his 20's-late 20's from the sound of it. It was caring yet professional, had to belong to someone in the medical field or science. How many times had her father used it with her? "It's quite an honor to treat you when you're a wake, Tomoe-san."

Treat her? Awake? How'd he know her name? Who was he? Did he do anything to her while she slept?

"I had a little trouble obtaining your medical records, Tomoe-san." He said coming over to the bed. "It seems you're very well protected."

_That's what happens when you're a Sailor Scout._ Hotaru thought, planning on getting out of bed.

"Stay put, Tomoe-san. You're bedridden for 3 days. Doctor's orders." The figure replied rolling up her yukata sleeve.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" She asked.

"He's Hatori Sohma. He's one of my cousins." She knew the new arrival's voice even if they only met once.

"Sohma-sempai!" Hotaru tried to move but Hatori stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd prefer you didn't get her worked up, Yuki." Hatori replied. "I'm still not sure how Shigure put her back to sleep."

"I manipulated her energy." Hotaru knew that voice. She assumed it was Shigure. "Every dog knows how to do it. So it's only natural that the Dog can do it, too."

"I'm surprised she didn't threaten to kill you." Yuki replied. "Kyo would have."

"Ah, but that's the glory of being born late in the Year of the Rat, Yuki-kun." How'd he know that? The Senshi thought she was an Ox like Usa. Only Hotaru knew her real Zodiac Year. "Besides, not all Capricorns are alike. Where Kyo-kun is loud and harsh, Tomoe-san is kind and soft-spoken. Kyo-kun can be a hothead while Tomoe-san can be like Haa-san-passive. But they're also alike. Tomoe-san has quite a temper and a fierce impulsive nature like a fighter and Kyo-kun gets embarrassed talking about-or to the opposite sex. They're very alike yet very different." Hatori pulled Shigure out of the room.

"Shigure, how do you know this?" Hatori asked.

"Doesn't Tomoe-san look familiar?" The Dog asked quietly. "She seems so familiar somehow. Like someone I used to know. I feel like I ought to know who she really is."

"That means he knows whatever she turns into." Kyo said, now being noticed. He was still by the door. "But he's buttoned up about it."

"I'll be right back, Tomoe-kohai." Yuki told Hotaru before leaving the office. He joined his cousins and closed the office door. "Tell us, Shigure. What's the name of the Spirit that possesses Tomoe-kohai?"

"Fine." Hotaru could hear everything they were saying through the rice paper. Shigure was finally serious. "I'll tell you what that other Spirit is."

_No! He can't possibly know!_ Hotaru thought. She shakily got to her feet and went to the door. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She was going to reveal her terrible secret. Opening the door, Hotaru hugged Shigure from behind. Hotaru and Shigure were engulfed with smoke as a bang sounded.

Kyo, Hatori and Yuki coughed as the smoke cleared. Shigure and the odd beast were on the floor. Shigure gently scooped up the little creature and cradled it lovingly.

"She must not want me to tell." Shigure stroked her silky black fur. "You two are so alike. Perhaps even the same."

Hotaru purred softly, still weak from being ill. Shigure sat down on the veranda with Hotaru on his lap, stroking her gently as she curled up in his lap. The Cat, Rat and Dragon just looked at the Dog who was beginning to hum softly. Hatori was snapped out of his shock, hearing the melody. He knew that song. Shigure used to hum it when he was twelve. It made him happy but Shigure hadn't hummed the melody in over 15 years. Hatori was surprised Shigure still remembered it after so long.

"Boys, will you excuse us?" Hatori asked. Yuki looked at the clock.

"Sure. Honda-san will be off soon." The Rat said. "I'll walk her home. Come on, you stupid Cat."

Kyo followed, grumbling. Hatori waited until they were far enough away before sitting beside Shigure on the veranda. The Dragon didn't say a thing until the Rat and the Cat were gone.

"Tell me, Shigure. What is this Spirit?" Hatori asked. "It's not from the Zodiac, is it?"

"Not from our Zodiac but from the Astrological Zodiac." Shigure replied. "Actually, the era. There's an old story of a Spirit that was chosen over another when the 12 Astrological Spirits were chosen. This other Spirit wasn't vengeful like Kyo-kun's. It just wanted what was best. It was taken in by a Demi God and made its companion. The Spirit chosen over it loved it dearly and asked it for help in protecting its constellation. The new companion agreed, willing to help."

"How do you know this legend?" The Dragon asked softly. "I haven't heard it before?"

"I have this book under my pillow upstairs. If you want to look at it, I haven't moved it." The Dog replied just as softly. "It should still be there."

Hatori got the hint and rose to his feet. He went into his cousin's room and saw Shigure's yukata covered bed. Lifting up the Dog's pillow, the Dragon saw a leather book with Shigure's name at the base of the front cover in gold leaf. The Dragon picked it up and went out to the table downstairs.

He opened the cover and found a picture of Shigure as a boy of 12 holding a baby in his arms. There was a woman and a man behind him. Hatori realized it was a portrait of Shigure's family from 15 years before. That was the last family photo Shigure ever took with his family. His mother died a few months after giving birth to a stillborn baby. His father died when he was 16, leaving Shigure in the Main House as an "orphaned puppy". The baby's gender was never released to the rest of the Sohma family.

Hatori flipped over the picture. On the back, writing in Shigure's father's hand was scrawled in black:

Kensuke, Mitsuki, Shigure and Shiori

We welcome our new baby,

our daughter and sister, home

Shiori? Daughter? Sister? That meant Shigure's sibling was a girl. Shiori was Shigure's little sister, barely younger than Yuki and Kyo. Shiori would be 15 years old. The same age as Haru and Momiji…and Hotaru. Hatori turned the page to find it filled with writing. The writing was a story-the story Shigure had summarized for him. The next pages held lists of the Astrology, planet, and other information. Then the Zodiac story, lists of who was what and their Spirits' information. There were drawings of the animals, Astrological signs and constellations.

The Dragon couldn't believe the detail and effort Shigure had put into this journal. He had pictures of the Cursed Sohma and their information on their own pages. News clippings from the first sighting of the Sailor Senshi to the day they were now on were on the next pages.

Shigure started humming again as Hatori flipped through the journal. Hatori soon came upon a section about a different group of Senshi-the Oracle Senshi. There were also notes on the 13 Arisugawa Sisters and the man Matsuki Akimora. The 12 Sisters had a quarter page each, the 13th had a whole page to herself. The 13th Sister's name was Shiori and she resembled the Oracle Senshi's leader, Sailor Delphi. But this Shiori was 17, not 15.

Finally, Hatori closed the book and looked at Shigure's back. He had so many questions but he settled no one. "Your sister Shiori. She didn't die, did she?"

"No, Shiori didn't die. After she was born, she was given up for adoption. I never knew what happened to her after that." Shigure answered. "All I knew as a child was that I could hold her and not turn into a dog. My father said that Shiori would die if she didn't leave the Sohma family. I'm not sure what happened after that. All I know was that Shiori didn't die that day and that Tomoe-san reminds me of my little sister somehow."

"I have a sample of her blood. I'll run a test or two against yours. I should have your parents' blood on file somewhere. I'll check." Hatori replied, rising to his feet. "I'll check on Tomoe-san tomorrow morning and I'll tell what I have found. Good night, Shigure."

"Good night, Haa-san." The Dog began to hum again as the Dragon walked away from the house.


End file.
